This invention relates to new and useful improvements in round bale handling and unrolling devices.
Due to the extreme weight of round bales, they are difficult to unroll when being readied for use, it being understood that such bales have to be unrolled in order to make the contents available as feed for cattle.
One such device for unrolling bales consists of a wheeled frame with a transverse spindle upon which the bale is mounted whereupon the end of the bale is anchor ed and the wheeled frame is pulled forward by a tractor or the like thus unrolling the bale. However, it is time consuming and difficult to move the bale from a storage area and then mount same on the spindle whereupon the spindle and bale have to be mounted in the frame for rotation as the bale is being unrolled.